It's Too Late For You
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: Songfict. White Horse by Taylor Swift. Karena Sai sudah terlambat... Terlalu terlambat..  SaixIno Slight!GaaraxIno


**Disclaimer: Always Masashi Kishimoto dunkz….**

**A/n: Hai! Lama nggak jumpa yah? Audrey masih sibuk sih sama MID Semester yang bejibun =.="a tapi sekarang Audrey mau nulis lageeee….! Kali ini Audrey mo coba2 nulis Songfic! Moga-moga pada suka!**

**0o0o0o0o**

**Presented By Audrey Lancaster del Cano:**

**It's Too Late For You**

**With song:**

**White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**0o0o0o0o**

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam Ino menunggu di taman ini, Taman Konoha. Sesekali ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan maupun ke kiri, berharap kalau-kalau ia bisa menemukan sesosok pria pucat berambut ebony itu. Tapi semua itu hasilnya nihil.

Sampai akhirnya kesabaran Ino mulai menipis, dan ia segera merapatkan sweeter-nya dan berdiri dari bangku taman, bergegas untuk pulang.

Tapi semua gerakan simultan itu berhenti ketika Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. Dan saat Ino berbalik, sesosok pemuda pucat berambut ebony dengan mata onyx, tengah tersenyum hangat padanya sehingga membuat pipi putih Ino merona merah.

"Maaf yah, Nona Cantik. Pasti sudah lama menunggu kan?"

Pria berambut ebony itu masih saja tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Ino melupakan segala kedongkolan hatinya setelah menunggu selama 2 jam tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Sai-kun! Tadi menunggunya nggak terlalu lama kok! Sekarang kita jadi kan jalan-jalannya?"

Ino memeluk lengan pria yang bernama Sai itu dengan memasang tampang memelas.

"Ya, sudahlah Ino-chan. Ayo kita pergi!"

"Yay! Asyik!"

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Say your sorry**_

_**That face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just when you need it to**_

**0o0o0o0o**

Saat ini Ino berada di tempat latihan Tim 10. Sepertinya hari ini Ino sangat bahagia, bisa dilihat bagaimana ia tersenyum terus sepanjang hari dan memperlakukan Chouji dan Shikamaru dengan sangat baik, sampai-sampai 2 rekan setimnya itu menyangka Ino kerasukan setan dari Hutan Kematian.

"Hei, Ino. Kenapa dari tadi kau senyam-senyum nggak jelas begitu? Nyam..nyam.."

Rekan setim Ino yang bertubuh subur, Akamichi Chouji bertanya di sela kunyahan keripik kentang-nya.

"Chouji benar. Apa kau sudah mulai gila karena Sasuke belum juga pulang ke Konoha?"

Kali ini seorang jenius, Nara Shikamaru yang menyambung pertanyaan Chouji.

"Hn? Yah nggaklah! Pertama, aku senyum ada sebabnya. Dan kedua, aku tak mungkin jadi gila hanya gara-gara Sasuke! Toh, lagi pula aku sudah mendapat pengganti Sasuke. Dan menurutku dia lebih pantas menjadi pangeran bagiku ketimbang Si Penghianat itu!"

Ino menjawab dengan berapi-api, membuat kedua rekan setimnya itu harus menutup kuping agar telinga mereka selamat dari suara Ino yang mengalahkan suara petir itu.

"Ya…ya… teruslah bermimpi Ino. Walau menurutku sesekali kau itu juga harus hidup dalam realita."

Shikamaru menimpali jawaban Ino dengan nada malasnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak hidup dalam realita? Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini jenius, kau bisa sok tahu begitu!"

Emosi Ino lagi-lagi tersulut. Dan hal terakhir yang dilakukan Ino adalah meninggalkan tempat latihan itu, diiringi tatapan heran dari dua rekan setimnya.

"Kau seharusnya jangan terlalu kasar Shikamaru. Nyam..nyam..nyam."

"Sesekali dia itu memang perlu disadarkan."

**0o0o0o0o**

Sekarang Ino ada di tepi Sungai Kiseki. Pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Shikamaru tadi sudah ia lupakan. Bahkan Ino pun merasa sedikit menyesal karena emosi nya ternyata masih sulit dikendalikan.

"Hn… Shikamaru mungkin ada benarnya juga. Aku mungkin harus berusaha jadi sedikit dewasa."

Ino terus merenung sampai ia melihat sesosok dengan cepol dua dikepalanya berjalan di dekat sungai itu.

"Tenten!"

Perempuan muda yang dipanggil itu seketika menoleh, dan langsung berlari mendekati Ino.

"Hai, Ino-chan!"

"Hai, kau ngapain disini?"

"Hm.. baru pulang latihan sama Lee dan Neji."

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan sama pacar barumu?"

Tenten bertanya sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya bermaksud menggoda.

"Eh, kau bisa saja! Sai-kun lagi sibuk dengan urusannya, dan tidak bisa diganggu."

Tenten adalah sahabat baik Ino selain Sakura. Kepadanyalah Ino biasa mencurahkan isi hatinya, termasuk tentang kehidupan cintanya.

"Sibuk? Padahal tadi kulihat dia bersama Sakura duduk-duduk di taman bunga."

'JLEB'

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghujam jantung Ino. Rasanya sangat perih…

'Tidak mungkin kan? Aku mencintai Sai-kun dan Sai-kun bilang dia mencintaiku. Aku harus bersikap dewasa! Sai-kun dan Sakura hanya sekedar rekan tim.'

Dalam hati Ino bergumam, berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya dia sangat-sangat percaya pada pacarnya, Sai.

"Ino-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, Tenten-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Bu-bukan hal yang asing kalau Sai-kun dan Sakura duduk bersama, mereka rekan setim, ingat? Mereka sama saja seperti antara aku dengan Shikamaru atau Chouji. Kami rekan setim yang saling menyanyangi. Lagipula aku percaya sepenuhnya kepada Sai-kun."

"He..he kau memang pacar yang pengertian Ino-chan. Kudoakan semoga hubungan kalian langgeng. Ya sudah aku harus pulang dulu nih. Jaa!"

"Jaa Tenten-chan!"

Tenten pun pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Dan saat itu juga Ino merasakan firasat buruk bahwa doa Tenten mungkin tak akan pernah terkabul.

**0o0o0o0o**

_**As I paced back and forth  
All this time cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known**_

**0o0o0o0o**

Hari itu hujan turun dengan sangat lebat di Konoha. Membuat sebagian besar penduduk Konoha enggan untuk meninggalkan teh maupun selimut hangatnya. Ino pun termasuk dalam sebagian besar penduduk Konoha itu. Hujan yang turun dari semalam membuat hawa dingin mengganas seakan-akan menusuk tulang-tulang di tubuh Ino. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini, Ino berharap ada kekasihnya yang bisa menemani dan memeluknya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ah, tapi Ino sudah berjanji dia tak akan merepotkan Sai sedikitpun. Dia ingin menjadi dewasa dan tidak kekanakan lagi.

'TOK..TOK..TOK'

Pintu rumah Ino diketuk dengan lumayan keras, membuat Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Sai-kun? Itu pasti Sai-kun!"

Ino tersenyum lebar dan merangsek keluar dari selimut hangatnya tak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang mulai terasa menerpa tubuhnya. Yang terpenting, sekarang orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.

'CEKLEK'

Ino membuka pintu rumahnya. Alih-alih menemukan sosok pucat berambut ebony, malah sosok wanita dengan payung transparan dan berambut _light pink___yang sekarang berada di depan pintu Ino.

"Sa-sakura chan?"

"Biarkan aku masuk Ino-chan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Dan ini sangat penting."

"Baiklah. Silahkan saja."

Entah kenapa firasat buruk kembali menghampiri Ino.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Sa-sai-kun tak mungkin melakukan ini!"

"Maafkan aku Ino. Aku juga tak bisa percaya ini. Dia mengatakannya tiba-tiba."

Sekarang hati Ino seperti benar-benar tercabik. Kekasih yang dia percayai ternyata menghianatinya. Ino paham bahwa Sai masih bingung tentang hal yang berbau emosi, apalagi cinta. Awalnya Ino bahkan ragu menerima Sai sebagai kekasihnya, tapi karena Ino percaya bahwa kekuatan cintanya dapat membuat Sai benar-benar bisa menggunakan emosinya lagi, Ino menerimanya. Dan berharap suatu saat dia dan Sai akan hidup bahagia.

Tapi toh, ternyata semua salah. Sai memperoleh arti emosi dan cinta yang sesungguhnya bukan dari Ino, melainkan dari gadis berambut pink dihadapan Ino saat ini. Sai sebenarnya telah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Kepada Haruno Sakura, bukan Yamanaka Ino. Dan mungkin saja Ino hanya dijadikan uji coba bagi Sai sebelum Sai mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya kepada orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Pikiran ini terdengar sangat kejam bagi Ino, tapi perkataan Shikamaru lagi-lagi ada benarnya.

Ini adalah realita. Bukan negeri dongeng. Tidak ada tempat bagi seorang pemimpi seperti Ino.

"Ja-jadi apa yang kau katakan padanya Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya Ino! Kau pikir aku tak lagi menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku? Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Terima kasih atas pengertian mu Sakura-chan. Tapi seharusnya kau menerima Sai-kun. Kasihan dia, dia pasti bingung tentang apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Aku memang sakit, tapi aku bisa paham apa maksud dari semua tindakan Sai-kun ini. Besok aku akan pergi ke penginapan Sai-kun untuk meminta kejelasannya. Sekali lagi, arigatou Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah Ino-chan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu. Sekarang sudah menjelang malam, aku harus pulang. Jaa Ino."

"Jaa Sakura."

Ino menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan kembali kekamarnya, dan kembali bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Terlihat bulir-bulir tetesan bening mengalir di pipi putih Ino mengantarnya hingga ia terlelap.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Dia sudah pindah kemarin sore."

"Pi-pindah? Tapi kemana?"

"Mana aku tahu nona muda, aku hanya melihatnya berkemas-kemas dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya misi dari Hokage."

"Misi dari Hokage? Tapi kenapa ia sampai harus pindah dari Konoha?"

"Kemungkinan besar itu misi jangka panjang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Ino pun melangkah gontai meninggalkan penginapan ralat, bekas penginapan Sai. Dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Ino. Tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun. Dan dia pindah kemarin sore, tepat setelah Sakura menolak pernyataan cintanya. Apakah dia ingin melarikan diri dari Ino? Ino sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang jelas hal ini makin menambah dalamnya luka hati Ino. Rasanya seluruh gairah hidupnya hilang dalam sekejap hanya gara-gara hal ini.

Ini memang realita. Tak akan ada pangeran dengan kuda putih yang akan menjemput Ino.

**0o0o0o0o**

_**That I'm not a princess**__**  
**__**This aint a fairytale**__**  
**__**I'm not the one**__**  
**__**You'll sweep off her feet**__**  
**__**Lead her up the stairwell**__**  
**__**This ain't Hollywood**__**  
**__**This is a small town**__**  
**__**I was a dreamer before**__**  
**__**You went and let me down**__**  
**__**Now it's too late for you**__**  
**__**And your white horse to come around**_

**0o0o0o0o**

Mata Ino sudah sembab karena terus-menerus menangis. Semua harapannya telah musnah. Ino tak menyangkal bahwa ia memang naïf. Tapi Ino hanya seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang pikirannya memang masih dipenuhi hayalan tentang kebahagiaan yang semu. Ino ingin diberi sekali lagi kesempatan, agar tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Yah, Ino harus bangkit dari semua ini. Ino ingin menata kehidupannya dengan lebih baik. Dia tahu banyak mimpi tentang dirinya dan Sai yang kebanyakan berakhir bahagia, tapi Ino sadar ini bukan mimpi dan dia bukan seorang puteri yang segala keinginannya akan terkabul. Ino akan menjadi seorang yang baru. Yamanaka Ino yang baru dengan segala cara pandang yang baru.

Senyum akhirnya kembali terkembang di bibir Ino. Ia akan menemui Shikamaru dan Chouji siang ini. Mungkin ini terdengar agak konyol, tapi Ino merindukan mereka.

"Hai Shikamaru, Chouji!"

Ino datang ke tempat latihan siang itu dengan senyum 3 jari khasnya.

"Wow, ada yang sudah sembuh dari patah hati nih?"

Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada malasnya, walau tak bisa meyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena sahabat baiknya bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Ih, patah hati? Sorry yah nggak bakalan! Ha…ha…"

Ino tertawa lepas, sahabat memang obat yang paling tepat bagi hatinya.

"Senang yah kalau Ino-chan bisa tertawa lagi! Nyam…nyam…"

Ino kembali tersenyum kearah Chouji yang masih saja mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Hah.. ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita pergi untuk menjalankan misi dari Hokage."

Shikamaru menyela dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantong ninjanya.

"Misi? Untuk tim kita?"

Ino yang mulai antusias bertanya balik pada Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, dimana lokasi misinya?"

"Lokasinya….. Di Sunagakure."

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes**__**  
**__**And never really had a chance**__**  
**__**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**__**  
**__**You had to fight to have the upper hand**__**  
**__**I had so many dreams about you and me**__**  
**__**Happy endings now I know**__****_

_**That I'm not a princess**__**  
**__**This aint a fairytale**__**  
**__**I'm not the one**__**  
**__**You'll sweep off her feet**__**  
**__**Lead her up the stairwell**__**  
**__**This ain't Hollywood**__**  
**__**This is a small town**__**  
**__**I was a dreamer before**__**  
**__**You went and let me down**__**  
**__**Now it's too late for you**__**  
**__**And your white horse to come around**__**  
**_

**0o0o0o0o**

_**5 Tahun Kemudian…**_

"Ino-chan aku bosan."

Sesosok wanita cantik yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan Ino sedang bergumam bosan sambil mengaduk-ngaduk teh hijau miliknya yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Eh.. aku juga bosan."

Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita disebelahnya.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ke luar."

Wanita di sebelah Ino kembali menarik napasnya lambat-lambat dan menghembuskannya perlahan, pertanda dia sangat bosan sekarang.

"Kemana? Siang-siang begini? Di luar kan panas sekali,"

"Eh? Memangnya kau tinggal di sini sudah berapa lama Ino-chan? Kapan coba tempat ini menjadi sejuk seperti Konoha atau hujan terus-menerus seperti Ame?"

Merekapun saling berpandangan lalu tertawa bersama.

"Ah! Kemarin ada yang mengantarkan undangan pameran kesini."

Kali ini Ino yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Pameran? Pameran apa?"

"Aku lupa. He..he.. . Mayumi!"

Seorang wanita berusia belasan tahun datang tergopoh-gopoh kehadapan Ino.

"Ada apa Ino-sama?"

"Eh, apa kau melihat undangan pameran yang diantarkan kemarin?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Ino-sama. Akan saya ambilkan."

Akhirnya undangan itu sampai ke tangan Ino.

"Oh, ini ternyata undangan pamaran seni!"

Wanita yang berada di sebelah Ino itu berkata dengan sangat antusias.

"Kau lihat Ino-chan, pameran ini adalah pameran seni terbesar yang diadakan dari desa-kedesa. Lihat, didalamnya banyak sekali para shinobi dan kunoichi yang berbakat dibidang seni yang ikut berpartisipasi! Kemarin pameran ini sukses besar di Konoha, beruntung sekali mereka juga mengadakannya di sini."

"Hm.. sepertinya menarik! Aku mau kesana!"

Ino juga menjadi sangat antusias dengan ide ini. Dia sudah sangat bosan hanya duduk, disajikan makanan dan minuman, tidur, dan hal-hal membosankan lainnya."

"Terpikirkan untuk mengajak para pria?"

Wanita di sebelah Ino kini memberikan seringai tipis pada Ino, yang disambut seringai andalan Ino.

"Menarik. Tapi taruhan 100.000 ryo, mereka pasti tidak ada yang berminat."

"Benar juga sih, tapi kita selalu bisa 'menjinakkan' mereka berdua kan Ino-chan?"

"He..he.. kita belum pernah gagal kan?"

Dan pembicaraan santai itu berakhir dengan suara tawa dari keduanya.

**0o0o0o0o**

Ino sangat kagum dengan pameran seni ini. Tempatnya sangat luas dan didekorasi dengan gaya yang elegan, membuat Ino segera betah di tempat ini. Terlebih lagi ada ratusan karya seni mengagumkan yang dipamerkan di pameran seni ini. Ino sengaja memisahkan diri dari rombongannya karena malas harus dikawal kemanapun dia berjalan. Sesekali dia rindu jadi Yamanaka Ino. Bukan Ino-sama atau Lady Ino.

Ino masih betah melihat-lihat di bagian stand pameran lukisan. Lukisan-lukisan itu terkesan hidup dan seakan menarik Ino untuk masuk kedalamnya. Dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai Ino melihat sebuah nama terpampang di kolom 'Author', pada suatu lukisan….

SAI

Sebuah nama yang sangat sederhana, hanya terdiri dari 3 huruf. Tapi nama itu cukup membuat Ino _sport jantung_ selama beberapa detik. Ino tak percaya de ja vu tapi sekarang ia mengalaminya.

Ino merasakan sesuatu yang menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Ino-chan?"

Dan sekarang dia ada dihadapan Ino. Pria berkulit pucat, berambut ebony, dengan mata onyx yang menatap Ino dengan sangat saksama.

Jika saat ini bumi bisa terbelah, Ino akan menjadi orang pertama yang dengan sukacita memasukinya.

**0o0o0o0o**

_**And there you are on your knees**__**  
**__**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**__**  
**__**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**_

**0o0o0o0o**

Sekarang Ino ada diluar gedung pameran, angin beserta sedikit pasir menerpa wajah dan kimono Ino yang berwarna _soft purple _. Tapi itu bukan masalah karena Ino sudah terbiasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Sunagakure Ino-chan?"

Mulut Ino terkunci. Bukannya dia tak bisa menjelaskan, dia hanya tak tahu darimana dia harus mulai menjelaskan. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suatu pertanyaan yang melintas di benak Ino. Pertanyaan yang belum sempat di jawab oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu…

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya Sai-kun? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan penjelasan?"

Ino berusaha memasang tampangnya yang paling datar, entah kenapa rasa sakit yang sudah dilupakannya bertahun yang lalu kini muncul kembali.

"Aku, menyesal Ino-chan. Aku sadar bahwa ternyata aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tak hanya menginginkanmu, tapi juga membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon maafkan aku Ino-chan. Aku mohon kembalilah bersamaku."

Lelaki berambut ebony itu kini berlutut dihadapan Ino. Ino bisa melihat ada kesedihan dan harapan di mata onyx itu. Tapi Ino tak bisa seperti ini…

"Maafkan aku Sai-kun. Aku sudah melupakanmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Terlalu terlambat…."

"Tapi kenapa Ino-chan? Kenapa kau tak bisa kembali padaku?"

**0o0o0o0o**

'_**Cause I'm not your princess**__**  
**__**This ain't a fairytale…..**_

**0o0o0o0o**

"Karena aku…"

"Lady Ino!"

"Hayato? Ada apa?"

Seseorang lelaki bertubuh kurus dengan baju yang yang didominasi warna merah terlihat tersenggal-senggal seakan baru saja berlari ratusan kilometer.

"Hosh..hosh…hosh… anda kemana saja Lady Ino? Kami setengah mati mencari anda. Harusnya anda memberitahu kami kalau anda ingin memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Dan yang terpenting, Godaime Kazekage-sama sangat mengkhawatirkan anda! Dari tadi dia bertanya terus tentang anda. Seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada anda, Godaime Kazekage-sama tak akan segan-segan memenggal kepala kami!."

Pria berkuit pucat itu sekarang sudah berdiri dari posisi berlutut nya dan memandang kepada Ino dengan tatapan apa-sebenarnya-yang-terjadi?.

"Baiklah Hayato, aku minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu. Silahkan kembali ke rombongan. Aku akan menyusul nanti. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Baiklah Lady Ino."

Dan pria bernama Hayato itu membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Ino dan Sai yang masih sulit mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Kau sudah dengar Sai-kun? Alasan aku tak bisa kembali padamu, adalah karena aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain…."

**0o0o0o0o**

_**I'm gonna find someone someday**__**  
**__**Who might actually treat me well**__**  
**__**This is a big world**__**  
**__**That was a small town**__**  
**__**There in my rear view mirror**__**  
**__**Disappearing now**_

**0o0o0o0o**

"Aku telah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukku. Seseorang yang aku cintai, dan tentu saja mencintaiku. Benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku harap suatu saat kau juga akan menemukan seseorang seperti itu yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu Sai-kun…"

"Ino-chan…."

Sai berbisik hampir tak terdengar oleh Ino.

"Maafkan aku…."

"Baiklah, aku sudah ditunggu Sai-kun, aku harus segera pergi. Pertemuan ini tak akan pernah kulupakan. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dilain waktu. Arigatou Sai kun…"

Dan Ino pergi bersama terpaan angin lembut bercampur pasir Sunagakure….

Meninggalkan Sai yang masih membeku di tempatnya….

Sai berharap andai ia sedikit lebih cepat, mungkin perempuan berambut pirang platinum dengan mata aquamarine itu akan menjadi miliknya…

**0o0o0o0o**

_**And it's too late for**__**  
**__**You and your white horse**__**  
**__**Now it's too late for**__**  
**__**You and your white horse**__**  
**__**To catch me now**__****_

_**Oh,Oh,Oh,**__**  
**__**Try and catch me now ohh**__**  
**__**It's too late**__**  
**__**To catch me now**_

**0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: YAY.. Akhirna selesai juga! Bagaimana pendapatnya? Apakah nyambung sama lagunya?**

**Ini songfict pertama sih…**

**Ya sudah ditunggu pendapatnya!**

**STAY**

**READ**

**N'**

**REVIEW**


End file.
